Justice Breaker
by xXAmerican-AngelXx
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, a young demon, meets an angel, Arthur Kirkland. They become brothers and Arthur takes care of Alfred, not caring about the fact that Alfred is a demon. Will their relationship last? Or will it be stopped by the most important rule, "It is forbidden for a demon and an angel to have a relationship of any kind"?
1. My Name is Alfred

**WARNING****: This story WILL be sad.**

Hello! Thank you so much for checking out this fanfic! Alright, before we get started, I want to tell you a few things:

This is all based on a headcanon I created for SweetDevil!America; his back story. Don't like it, don't read it. :I

The main characters I will use in this story are:  
SweetDevil!America (as a child, as well) - Alfred F. Jones  
Britannia Angel - Arthur Kirkland

Other characters will be introduced later in the story.

The title comes from the Vocaloid song, _Justice Breaker_ sung by Gumi. There is even a version for America! watch?v=hKXqxU1xJOg&feature=relmfu  
I love how the song fits my story so well lol

Well, I hope you enjoy my fanfic!

Alfred: And if you don't, I will suck out your soul! :D)b

Shut up, Alfred. 8I

* * *

A young demon, looking about the age of 5 or 6, ran at a incredible speed through a forest, trying to escape his pursuers.  
The young demon had hair as black as the night, having a shimmer as bright as the moon. Where his hair parted, there was a little cowlick that seemed to defy gravity. He bore a pair of horns that grew from the sides of his head, pointing downwards and curving up a bit at the ends. He had a long, slender tail with a point at the end sharp enough to cut through skin as easily as scissors cutting through the thinnest of paper. He also had a pair of small wings, but the skin was ripped with holes (which will be explained later), making him unable to fly. It wasn't like he could get much far with his small wings anyway if they were healed. His skin was pale, almost as white as the purest snow of winter, with bright glowing sapphire blue eyes that stood out with his pale skin. He wore black shorts and a black t-shirt, but was bare-footed, his smooth skin hitting the rough ground, getting poked and cut with sharp rocks.

The young demon halted in his tracks to take a breath, panting. With his sensitive demon hearing, he could hear the footsteps of his pursuers running after him, each step crunching on dead leaves and breaking twigs that have fallen from a tree onto the ground. He looked back, his eyes wide. The demon didn't know what to do! All he knew was that he was afraid and that if he didn't do something fast, he would be in a whole bunch of trouble. He grabbed a hold of a tree, digging his claw-like-nails into the bark as he started to climb, making his way up into the branches. As he climbed, one of his wings suddenly was caught in, what it seemed like, the never-ending intertwining of tree branches. He whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Why?! Out of all the demons, why was _he_ forced to live in this nightmare?! He could hear his pursuers coming closer...and in mere seconds, he would be captured once again...

The thing is, the demon's pursuers were scientists. You know, the guys in white coats. But they weren't ordinary scientists. These were the kind of whack-jobs who would take animal DNA and infuse it with human DNA, thinking it would improve the human race and better the future for man-kind. Once they laid eyes on this demon, they couldn't resist the urge but to make him their "lab rat". The scientists wanted to give a human being not only the ability to fly, but to become faster, stronger...immortal. They ran all sorts of tests on the young demon, making him work hard until he passed out from the lack of rest and water. That lasted for about 6 weeks straight. The demon finally escaped, but it looked like he might not even get the chance to get away...

This was it. He was done for. Getting out of this situation was hopeless. The white coats would get him any second now. He finally gave up, hugging his knees closely; warm, wet tears streaming down his innocent-looking, pale face. But...what was this? He felt something touching his wing...not the branches though. It felt like a warm hand. He didn't dare to look back. He thought it was the white coats...one of them probably climbed up the tree and was now going to grab him once they got his wing untangled from the branches. his wing was finally free. This was the end...

Wait...something wasn't right. He should've been bagged by now, thrown in the back of a truck and taken back to the lab. But he wasn't. Was this white coat trying to help him…? He slowly turned his head to face the white coat.

But it wasn't a white coat.

It was an _angel_.

The young demon, eyes wide with fear, pressed his back up against the tree as much as he could. Other demons have told him what angels do to his kind. They would hunt down demons that set foot on planet earth, killing them in the end once they were found. This freaked out the young demon, hoping he would never _ever_ run into an angel.

His nightmare was coming true.

Before the young demon could attempt to even make a move to get away from the pure soul, the angel spoke, its voice soft and delicate…like silk. No. This voice was softer than silk. "Wait! I…I don't want to hurt you, little one." The angel's voice was so tender and caring; it was like he wasn't even looking at a demon. It was like he was speaking to one of his own kin.

The demon actually felt safer around him…though he couldn't let his guard down just yet. The angel could be manipulating him…tricking him until the demon got close enough then before you knew it, the demon child would be dead.

The angel had a set of huge, feathered wings, white as a pure dove, with a glowing halo hovering over his head in mid-air, as bright as the twinkling stars in the night sky. He wore a white tunic, a golden sash tied around his waist, and a pair of golden sandals on his feet with straps that went up to his knees. He had bright yellow-blonde hair (which was a bit messy), and vibrant emerald green eyes; thick eyebrows just above them.

"Please…I just want to help…I promise with all my heart, I will not do _anything _to hurt you." The angel held a hand out to the young demon slowly to not startle him, a soft smile upon his face.

Well, the young demon didn't really have a choice. It was either go with the angel that would probably kill him later, or go with the deranged white coats and deal with testing for…pretty much his whole life…

Angel. No contest.

The young demon slowly came closer to the angel, reaching out to grab a hold of his hand. He carefully put his hand in the others, feeling how warm it felt. He felt so...safe. The young demon then, without warning, lunged forward and wrapped his small arms around the angel's abdomen in a tight hug, burying his face in the angel's chest. He didn't realize it at first until the angel stroked the young demon's black hair, saying, "Shhh…don't cry…it will be all right." The young demon touched his face and he felt his wet tears run down his finger…he was crying. These weren't tears of sadness…

…They were tears of joy.

He felt happy…this angel saw him in pain, and he helped him even though he's a demon. He had never had anyone care for him his whole life…well, at least what he's lived of it so far. Not even his own brother, Matthew, cared. No one did. The young demon was all alone. But now he knew there were hope… demons don't believe in hope. Well, they weren't supposed to.

The angel felt as the demon's tears fell onto his white tunic. He lifted up the demon child's chin, wiping his tears away with a tender hand. He still had that soft, caring smile. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm here to protect you, little one." He gently brushed the young demon's black hair from his face. "What is your name, lad?"

The young demon kept his look at the angel, hesitating to answer. Why did the angel want his name? He finally found his words…

"I-I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! It took a while to actually think of this story plot. Hehe...Please give me feedback! If you guys like/love this, I'll start on chapter 2! OuO

And here is the "AWWWW :D" moment for this chapter. ouo

Alfred: Arthur? Can I sleep with you? :  
Arthur: Did you have another nightmare...?  
Alfred: *nods, his wings drooping* ...  
Arthur: *smiles* Sure. Come on.  
Alfred: *gets on the tree branch Arthur is on, cuddling up with him* Nighty night~  
Arthur: Good night, Alfred. *drapes his wings over Alfred, holding him close*

AWWWW :DDD So adorable~ 3333

Okai, baiz. ouo


	2. My Name is Arthur

Thanks for the feedback guys! I really appreciate it! :D

Now, just to tell you a few things...

Allistor is Scotland  
Alexis is London

London belongs to my friend btw ouo She isn't my OC.

so..yeah! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :DDD

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, a Guardian Angel, sat on a fluffy cloud near the edge of Heaven. He picked off some parts of the mist-collected puff, bored out of his mind. Yes, Heaven was the most magnificent place in the entire Universe. It was a complete haven with anything…no, _everything _you can possibly imagine.

Though Arthur was just so anxious; so eager just to know which human he would be the guardian of!

Or maybe even humans.

It really depended. He really hoped he would get the royal family of England. Yeah. That would be an astounding honor.

The Britannia Angel kept his gaze on the suburbs below, his hands keeping a gentle grip on the golden gates of Heaven that surrounded. He watched as cars went by, people swarming the sidewalks and parking lots as they entered stores and restaurants…humans lived interesting lives, but unfortunately, most didn't live it long. Every year, Arthur continued to realize how young these souls were who came up to Heaven…most ranging from 20-60; 15-19…

Some were even still children or infants…

Many haven't even been born at all.

Arthur hated that the most. On earth, humans called this "abortion". Arthur called it "The most horrifying way a human could die". Just watching women let doctors "kill" the child while it was still inside her womb…it made Arthur sick to his stomach. If they never wanted a child, why did they have relations with a male in the first place?! It never made sense to Arthur…humans were just corrupted like that. Born with sin, like it was injected into their very soul.

Lucky for Arthur, he was born an angel. He practically was made to be pure, with not a single speck of sin in his body. What? You didn't think angels could be impregnated? Well guess what.

They can.

The Englishman sighed, standing up and letting his wings flap a few times, catching a slight wind through his pure white feathers; soft as the softest silk there was. _I wonder what it's like to be human though'_ The Angel thought to himself. _…I'd probably want to be one just for a day if I coul—_

"HEY, WEE BROTHER~!" A loud voice interrupted Arthur's thoughts, making him jump a few feet from the ground—err…clouds (not literally. Just exaggerating).

_Oh no…not him…wot does he want this time…? _Arthur turned around to catch his eyes on a Scottish angel. His older brother—although he hates admitting it—Allistor. Allistor would always tease Arthur…it gets annoying SO fast. Why couldn't he just leave Arthur alone and go bother his other older brothers…? Or even his older sister?

Yes, Arthur had more brothers. He was the youngest out of all of them, so he got picked on the most. Well, except for his younger brother, Peter, so really he's the middle child. But it didn't matter…he was still picked on and it always drove him off the edge.

"Wot do you want, Allistor?" The Britannia Angel asked in annoyance, now facing his brother with his arms crossed.

"I jist wented tay see ye." He said in his heavy Scottish accent. "Cin't I see me wee brother~?" He wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck in a headlock, giving him a strong noogie to his already messed up hair.

Arthur squeaked, trying to squirm out of his brother's hold. "Allistor! LET GO OF ME, YOU GIT! THAT HURTS!" His wings beated frantically in anger.

"Allistor!" A female voice called out. "Quit messing with Arthur. Don't you tease him enough?" Arthur looked over at the female figure standing in front of them. It was his older sister, Alexis. The palms of her hands were placed to her hips, her wings ruffling slightly. She pretty much had to deal with this kind of stuff every day, so she's not so hot-tempered anymore.

But she still had quite the temper.

"Aye! But 'tis so fun tay mess wit' him!" Allistor freed Arthur from the headlock anyway just to avoid his sister's yelling.

Arthur smoothed out his hair—or at least what he could do with it—and brushed off his tunic. Damn Allistor…getting his tunic all messy… "Bloody wanker…" He quietly cursed at Allistor.

Alexis sighed. "Allistor, may I talk to Arthur for a bit?" The Scottish Angel nodded in reply, taking off into the sunshine that was the skies. The older English Angel walked through the soft clouds over to her younger brother. "Arthur…did you get your human assigned yet?"

Arthur sighed and shook his head slightly. "Not yet. I'm hoping I can get it soon. I can't wait any longer…" He stared back down onto earth, this time looking at a luscious, green forest. But…was that…crying he heard…? He could've sworn he heard something—

"Be patient little brother." She put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, a soft smile upon her face. "It will come."

Arthur perked up a bit. "Alexis…do you...hear that?"

"Hear wot?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

_How can she not hear that, but I can?_ Arthur thought to himself. "Oh, Umm…nothing. I'll…I'll be right back." He then spread out his wings fully, beating them and taking off into the skies towards the crying…it sounded like a child.

The Britannia Angel flew as fast as he could towards the crying. It was coming from the forest. Had the child been abandoned? He got closer with every beat of his wings, feeling a few feathers fall from them. He squinted to get a better look…the child was in a tree. His eyes widened. This was no human child.

This was a demon.

One of his bat-like wings was caught in the branches. Oh, the poor dear…but what was Arthur to do? He couldn't just leave the young demon there. It didn't feel right…but it was against the rules to aid a demon. Arthur couldn't break the rules.

Oh screw it. Rules didn't over see the fact that a child needed help.

Arthur flew over to the demon child. Demon or not, he was going to help the helpless creature, whether it was against the rules or otherwise. And Arthur was not changing his mind anytime soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 is coming soon! :3


End file.
